Unexpected Romance
by LittleFireflyBrowncoat
Summary: Hermione is Snape's apprentice. After her heart is broken they start a friendship...will it develop into more?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter…I just like to pretend I do**

**I know snape is OOC but I just couldn't resist**

**SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH**

Hermione Granger sighed as she stirred in the lacewing flies. She knew when she accepted the post of potions apprentice to Severus Snape, that it would be hard. In the twenty years he'd been potions master, he'd never taken an apprentice. After a year at a university she'd embarked on a two year apprenticship with Severus Snape. She just never imagined she would fall for him. At nineteen, she was the most promising young witch out there. With an Order of Merlin, first class at the age of 17, and all O's on her N.E.W.T.'s, not to mention her first-name basis friendships with the most powerful wizards and witches in the country including, Minerva McGonagall and Kingsley Shacklebolt, the minister of Magic, she was well on her way to becoming the most powerful and influential witch in centuries. So how, she asked herself, had she managed to fall for Severus Snape, spy, killer of Albus Dumbledore, bat of the Dungeons, and most feared Professor in all of Hogwarts. "Hermione. You've been working on that potion for hours. Take a brake." Severus Snape said. "Fine Severus!" She said. She turned to see him leaning against the doorway. He was wearing his customary black pants but he was wearing a white button down shirt. He had taken to washing his hair which was now cut shorter so it framed his face perfectly. Since the war had ended and his deal with Dumbledore had been made public, he could be seen smiling. Although Harry and Ron still didn't like him, most of the wizarding world regarded him with friendly respect. He was still a guarded man, and a terror in the classrooms, but he allowed his cold exterior to drop in certain company. Hermione accepted the offered butterbeer, as she walked past him and into the library. She collapsed onto the beat up black couch next to the fire. Fireside talks had become their tradition since the night, one month ago, that Hermione had come running into the library, silent and angry tears streaming down her cheeks. Severus had taken one look at his distraught apprentice and sat her down on the couch. He listened patiently to her story. Of coming home and finding her boyfriend of 2 years Ron Weasley, in a heavy shagging Lavender Brown in the kitchen. His patience surprised her. She had been his apprentice for 6 months and had slowly been warming up to her. She fell asleep on his couch and since then they had been on first name basis. In fact, some people went as far to say that Severus seemed happier than they'd seen him in years. Severus watched his apprentice with a guarded expression. He'd figured putting up with the Gryffindor Princess would be hard but he never foresaw that he would fall in love with her. He'd been ignoring his feelings until the night she'd come into his library, crying. All he'd wanted to do was hex Ron into the next century. Since that night he'd taken to being kinder to his apprentice, and teaching in a kinder way, rather than his cold hearted bat-of-the-dungeons way. Her intellect and sharp wit captivated him. "Are you going to join me? Or are you just going to stand there and watch me with the look you use when you're trying to hide something?" Hermione asked him. Severus smiled and joined her on the couch. She leaned against him and he laid his arm around her. That was something new that had developed over the past week. Hermione laid her head against his shoulder and sighed again. "Why have you been working so hard on the polyjuice potion? It can't be that you think it's hard. I know for a fact that you brewed it in a girl's bathroom in your second year." He said. Hermione thought for a moment. She could hardly say, "I'm trying to forget how your black eyes make it hard for me to breathe and that your voice makes my legs turn to jelly." Hermione took a deep breath before answering, "I'm not sure. I guess I'm just trying to forget some stuff in my life." She said turning to face him. "Like what?" Severus asked her. "Well, I've fallen for a guy that is way off limits because he wouldn't take a second glance at me. He's smart and funny and he's not classically good-looking but he has a certain handsome look all his own." Hermione said softly, never letting her eyes stray from his. Severus felt like something inside of him was dying. "I've been finding myself falling for a woman way out of my league too. She'd never even look at me in the first place. She's beautiful and smart and perfect." Severus said. He was startled to find hurt in her eyes. Hermione was crying on the inside. It couldn't be her. "I'm going to go check on the potion." Hermione said, cursing her trembling voice. She stood but Severus pulled her back down onto his lap. She looked up into his curious eyes. And then, Severus Snape did something he hadn't done in twenty-three years; he took a chance on a girl. Severus pressed his lips against Hermione's. Hermione froze. Severus pulled back. "She's you Hermione." He said softly. He pushed her off his lap with a small sigh, His heart felt like someone had stepped on it. And then he felt her stand up behind him. She grabbed his hand and turned him around. "He's you Severus." She whispered. Severus blinked and then pulled her to him, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. He pushed her back to the couch. The pair fell onto the couch, with Severus on top of Hermione. His tongue glided across her lips, begging for entrance. Hermione opened her mouth and his tongue slid in. She buried her hands in his hair as their tongues struggled for dominance. When the newest couple in Hogwarts realized that air was a need and not a want, they broke apart. The resettled themselves on the couch so that Hermione lay in Severus' arms and they talked about them, and their new relationship. They agreed to keep it a secret for the time being before Hermione drifted off to sleep with Severus laying kisses on her neck.

Hermione awoke the next morning, confused. And then the events of the night before came back to her. She sighed contently. She noticed that Severus' arms were still around her. They hadn't let go all night; in fact they seemed to have gotten tighter. Hermione gave a soft giggle at this, unaware that Severus was awake. As thought reading her thoughts he said, "Now that I've got you, I'm not letting go." He said. And as if he was trying to prove his point, he held her even tighter. Hermione smiled. "Who said I wanted you to let go? You had better not." She said, before turning around and kissing him. "Are you ready to go to breakfast?" She asked him. "I don't feel like it." Severus grumbled. "Well if one of us doesn't go, then someone will start the rumor wheel." Hermione said standing up. She walked over to the fireplace. "You go to breakfast while I floo to my apartment and change." She disappeared and Severus got ready for breakfast.

Usually Snape would change into his all black ensemble when he ventured into the bustle of the school. He only wore white, dark green, or dark blue while in Hermione's presence only. If he was with anyone else, he wore black. Severus smiled as he put on a clean white shirt. He wore it with the top unbuttoned. He put on his black pant and wore his robes looser than normal. He inwardly smirked as student's mouths dropped open in shock. They watched as a relaxed, and happier looking Severus Snape walked up to the staff table. Five minutes later, Severus had to fight to keep a smile from breaking out across his face when Hermione strode into the room. As apprentices ate at the staff table, and the only open seat was the one next to Severus, nobody raised and eyebrow when they sat next to each other. The students turned their attention to their breakfast but the staff kept watching the potions master and his apprentice. Eventually all but Minerva lost interest and her eyebrows shot up when Hermione switched her fork into her left hand, dropping her right underneath the table, and Severus' left hand disappeared under the table as well. After that she noted that every once and a while, Hermione would blush slightly, and Severus seemed to be fighting a smile. Severus and Hermione left the hall together, as they did most mornings, locked in an intense argument about the properties of moonstone and what it would do when added to certain potions. Minerva passed them and said. "Congratulations to both of you. I approve." She gave them a look that made it very clear that she was referring to their new found couple status. Hermione and Severus stopped walking in shock. "Nobody else noticed I just happen to be very perceptive." Minerva said, her eyes twinkling. As she strode around the corner, Hermione cursed. "Do all heads of the school have that damn twinkle?" She muttered darkly while Severus laughed. The couple stopped in front of the classroom to give Severus time to become his regular snarky self. They entered the classroom, Snape's robes billowing out behind him. As the class worked, Hermione organized the student ingredient cupboards and Severus was finding it quite hard not to look at her and smile. However, his good mood couldn't be hidden from the students and a rumor quickly circulated that said that he had fallen in love with someone. Hermione and Severus were sure to be especially nasty to each other and the students quickly crossed her off the list of possibilities after a particularly nasty fight. Severus caught Hermione attempting to help a fifth year with their potion. "Did I ask you to help them Granger?" He sneered. "No but" she started.

"Then why are you interfering?"

"Because someone has to teach them if you wont!"

"My teaching skills are fine thank you."

"I beg to differ."

"I repeat: Why are you interfering?"

"I'm sorry! I was trying to save you the mess of an explosion to clean up!"

"You Gryffindors never change."

"Says the man who sleeps with snakes on his boxers."

"You insufferable know-it-all!"

"At least I care about the students."

"Why did I accept you as my apprentice?"

"Because McGonagall made you. I didn't even want the post because I knew I'd have to put up with you! You're selfish and cold and a bastard!"

The class and Snape watched in shock (well, Severus smiled to himself) as Hermione turned on her heel and stalked out of the room. The students, who were so shocked by her "anger" that they failed to notice three things:

That Hermione knew what his boxers looked like

That Severus smiled when she left

That Hermione walked back in when the bell rang, and had they turned around they would have seen her leap into his arms and kiss him.

Hermione knew what his boxers looked like because they had fallen into the habit of falling asleep together on the couch. When she would wake up, they would be lying in the emerald green sheets of his bed. She would transfigure her clothes into pajamas before they sunk into the couch so that she could sleep peacefully. She would wake up in his bed, her in her striped pajamas and him in his green boxers with snakes on them.

The month of December seemed to creep up on the castle. Hermione was picking up her supplies and getting ready to transfigure her clothes when an owl swooped in through the door. She opened the letter and turned to Severus. "I'm sorry Sev, but I need to go see Ginny. She's so excited she wrote in all capitals and her hand is shaking." Hermione said smiling. Severus nodded. Clearly he was put out. "I'll come back love." Hermione said. She kissed him on the cheek and grabbed a handful of floo powder. "Number 12, Grimauld Place!" she said before being whisked away. She tumbled out of the fireplace and into the sitting room of number 12. She was immediately pulled into a hug by Ginny. Hermione untangled herself and noticed that Harry, Sirius, Remus and Family, and the Weasleys were there. "I was wondering when you would be able to get away from that slave driver!" Ginny said excitedly. "He's not that bad Ginny. Besides I'm learning loads, and he's actually quite nice once you get past his cold exterior." Hermione said, standing up for Severus. "Whatever, Mione. The point is that in 6 months I'm going to be Mrs. Harry Potter!" Ginny squealed. Hermione's face lit up. "Oh my God! Ginny that's fantastic!" She said. She hugged Ginny before hugging Harry. She was immediately pulled into the festivities. She successfully ignored Ron and a now very pregnant Lavender while talking and joking with the rest of her friends. 2 hours later she decided to leave. "All right you guys. I have to go back to school because I'm working on a potion that requires overnight attention. And naturally Snape refuses to do it, so…I have to go back. I'll see you guys soon alright?" Hermione said grabbing some floo powder. "Oh! Hermione! You're invited to the Christmas party. It's the night before Christmas Eve. Feel free to bring a date dear!" Mrs. Weasley called as Hermione called, "Hogwarts, Potions Room!" Hermione fell through the fireplace and closed her eyes in expectation of the ground. Instead she felt two strong arms wrap around her and a pair of lips claimed hers. When he pulled back, Hermione smiled. "Did you sit there and wait for me?" She asked before Severus picked her up and laid her on the couch. "Yes." He said before kissing her again. "What's new with the Weaslette?" He asked before his lips slipped down to her neck. "In 6 months she's going to be a Potter." Hermione said. "Lucky her." Severus said before kissing Hermione on the lips again. They laid together on the couch, Hermione in her striped pajamas and Severus in his boxers and Hermione drifted off to sleep. The next morning, Hermione flooed to her flat and changed her clothes. She decided to wear muggle clothes for the day. She put on black pants and a dark green shirt of Severus', which she shrunk to her size. She walked into the great hall and smiled as she caught sight of Severus and his dark red shirt. Minerva had made it her mission to make sure the only open seat was the one next to Severus at all meals so Hermione and Severus could eat together. The couple left the hall a little earlier than normal. As they entered the classroom, Severus asked her an important question. "Hermione, will you move here? With me?' Hermione turned and took a deep breath. They hadn't even made love yet. "I hate how you have to floo back to your flat everyday. I wish you didn't have to leave. But understand that I'm not going to push you to do anything that you don't want to." He said. Hermione smiled. "On three conditions. You come with me as my date to the Weasley Christmas party, we get a TV and you watch Pirates of the Caribbean with me." She said smiling. Severus blinked. "Be your date? Are you ready for that?" he asked her. "I wouldn't ask if I wasn't." She said. Severus nodded. "Absolutely." He said before kissing her quickly and preparing himself for class.

The day of the party rolled around and as Hermione flooed into the library with the last box from her flat, she was greeted with the sight of a frantic Severus Snape trying to tie his tie. She smiled and took the tie from him. "They're very casual love. No tie." He smiled and kissed her. "I'm just nervous." He said pulling her to him. "Me too." Hermione admitted. She wrapped her arms around him and sighed. "I hope they'll understand." Severus said. Hermione looked at him and smiled. "They will." She said. The pair left the castle and walked to Hogsmead before apparating to the Burrow. Severus linked hands with Hermione as they made their way up to the house. Hermione knocked on the door. It swung open all by itself and the couple stepped through. "Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione called because she didn't see anyone. Then she smirked evilly. "I brought a date!" she yelled into the house. In seconds they were surrounded by all of her friends, eager to see who had caught their Hermione's eye. And then, as fast as they had appeared, they became quiet. Hermione watched nervously as Harry glanced from her face to her hand, which was clutching Severus' as though her life depended on it. Mrs. Weasley recovered first. "Well, I don't think any of us were expecting this, but congratulations." She said while pushing the couple onto the kitchen and to the table. Hermione and Severus sat down, never letting their hands drop. The Weasleys plus Harry, Sirius, and the Tonks-Lupin family followed them in and sat around the table. "Well. Professor, would you like some mashed potatoes?" Harry asked. "Please, it's Severus and I would like some potatoes Harry." Severus said. He let go of Hermione's hand and took the bowl. Hermione smiled gratefully at Harry who leaned in and whispered to Severus, "Just don't hurt her." Severus nodded. The rest of the family went off of Harry's lead and welcomed the couple after their shock had worn off. Ron, however was reaching boiling point. When Hermione decided to be daring and leaned towards Severus to peck him on the cheek, he exploded. "I can't believe you left me for him! He's 20 years older than you!" he shouted and stood. Hermione's eyes narrowed and she stood as well. "For your information Ronald," she said his name with disdain, "I left you because I found you shagging Lavender Brown in our kitchen, and may I suggest to you that age is merely a number?" she said, her voice cold and her eyes just daring him to argue. "How can you be happy?" he asked her. "I am very happy with Severus. In fact, we've been together 3 months and today, I moved the last box from my flat into his, I mean our, room." Hermione said. "Is this some sort of joke? I find it disgusting!" Lavender said. Hermione turned on Lavender. "How dare you speak to her?" Severus said, standing up. "At the beginning of the school year Mione," Ron flinched at the use of the nick-name, "came running into my library after I sent her home, crying her eyes out. You two broke her heart, and you have the stupidity to question and insult _our _relationship?" Severus said, his voice dangerously quiet. Ron and Lavender looked stricken. "Sev. Love sit down." Hermione said softly. He sat like obedient puppy. Sirius and Remus exchanged looks at his obedience. "Ronald Billius Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. "I suggest you and your pregnant whore get out of this house before I hex you to next week!" She said. Ron, sensing his mother meant what she said, grabbed Lavender's hand and apparated them away. "Hermione! We had no idea! Otherwise I never would have let them in this house!" Mrs. Weasley said. "It's no big deal Mrs. Weasley. I'm surprised Ron didn't tell you." She said. "And I've discovered something. I don't think I was in love with him when it happened. I think I was running on how I used to feel. Does that make sense?" Hermione asked. Mrs. Weasley nodded while Severus asked, "You never told them?" Hermione shook her head. "I only told you." She said. Severus kissed her temple as the family got over their anger. "I swear Hermione, if I see him anytime soon, I'm going to bat-bogey hex him so ad he'll have to go to St. Mungos." Ginny said. Hermione smiled. "Wait. I have a better idea" Said Fred. The twins excused themselves and told the couple that if they read the paper tomorrow they would understand. As Hermione said good bye to her friends, Severus pulled Harry to the side. "I won't hurt her Harry." Severus said, pulling out a velvet box. "I plan to marry her. I've never felt this way for anyone, not even your mother and I thought I was in love with her. No, I would die to protect her." He said. Harry smiled up at his former Professor. "If it makes you feel better, I've never seen her look at someone with that much love in her eyes. Good luck. In my opinion, proposing is harder than fighting Voldemort." He said. Hermione hugged Harry, ending the conversation. The couple apparated into Hogsmead and walked hand in hand back up to the castle. They walked to their rooms never meeting anyone else. Later, the couple was laying in their bed, when Hermione turned to Severus and said, "Sev, don't listen to Ron and Lavender, I didn't expect them to understand that I love you." She said. Severus pulled her into a fiery kiss. They quickly lost control, clothes were discarded, but Severus stopped her at the last moment. "I Love you too" He said before pulling her closer to him and finally entering her.

Draco Malfoy flooed into his God-Father's rooms at Hogwarts. He rushed into the bedroom. "Severus! Have you read the garbage the Prophet's written today?" He yelled, before he dropped the paper in shock at the sight before him. Hermione lay in Severus' arms. Her face was buried in his chest and Severus appeared to be kissing the top of her head. Severus and Hermione opened bleary eyes to find and open mouthed Draco Malfoy staring at them. "Draco, what are you doing here?" Severus asked sleepily. "Prophet." Draco said. Severus summoned the Prophet and read:

**THE TRUTH ABOUT THE WEASLEY-GRANGER BREAK-UP**

Late last night we were informed of the truth behind the famous Weasley-Granger break up. Apparently, Miss Granger, the apprentice to Potions Master and War Hero, Severus Snape, came home one night to find her boyfriend of two years, Ron Weasley, in a compromising position with school sweetheart, Lavender Brown. Miss Brown is now pregnant and is planning to marry Mr. Weasley next fall. According to an inside source, neither of the two told the family and their best friend, Harry Potter, the reasons for their falling out. Last night, however, the reasons came to light and Mr. Weasley and Miss Brown were thrown out of the Weasley home. "I never thought he as capable of such things." Says Fred Weasley. "At the moment, I'm ashamed to call him my brother." After some inquiry, it seems as thought the rest of the family, including Mr. Potter, have the same feelings. "Hermione seems to have forgiven him. After all she's found someone new, and she seems so happy with him. I'm actually afraid for Ron." Mr. Potter states, "If he comes near the burrow, I'm not strong enough to hold back the entire Weasley family." It seems as though Miss Granger has found someone new. Who is it you ask? Non other than Potions Master, Severus Snape. "They are very happy together, and I'm happy for her." Mr. Potter said, but denied more comment. How long will the Slytherin King and the Gryffindor Princess last? Only time may tell

"Shit." Hermione said. "Now the whole school knows." Severus nodded and sighed. "Oh well. At least we can go to breakfast together." She smiled. " think we should make an entrance." Draco shook his head. "I think I'm going to go home now and try to make this all make sense." And with that he left the room. Students would later claim to see Draco Malfoy run out of the castle towards Hogsmeade and quickly apparate.

Hermione pulled on a casual long sleeved dress and wore her robes loose around it. Severus looked at her and smiled before pulling on a Gryffindor red shirt and black pants, also wearing his robes loose. They left his quarters together getting weird looks from students who had not yet read the Prophet.

They entered the Dining hall with Severus' arm slung around her shoulder and the two of them were laughing at the amazed looks of some students who had just exited. The hall grew quiet. Severus and Hermione looked around and smirked at the students. Without warning, Severus swung Hermione around kissed her, deeply. He lifted her up and led the blushing woman to the staff table among the cheering of the students.

Hermione and Severus left the dining hall first, both glad that it was a Saturday. They walked down to the lake and sat under the big tree that overlooked the lake. Every once and a while a student would wander by, stop apon seeing the couple and then turn and rush away. They stayed by the lake until dinner. They ate dinner slowly and then walked even slower back to their rooms. As soon as Hermione closed the door, Severus was on her. He kissed her pushing her into the door and locking it with one hand. Hermione moaned as he kissed down her neck. Her fingers undid the clasp on his robes and began working on the buttons of his shirt. He whirled her around kissing her again and sliding her robes off at the same time. And then they were on the bed and his hands were on her and he entered her. Hermione gave a sigh of contentment.

Later they lay in each others arms and both of them smiled.


End file.
